


Open Fire In The City

by pumpkinbloods



Series: aren't you curious? [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Far from home, Light Angst, No Spoilers, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, but no spoilers i promise, i wrote this bc i was bored, it's short and easy and i wrote it to cope with endgame, light fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: “Peter,” Michelle spoke carefully, firmly. “Let go, Peter. You have people to save. Let me help.”He shook his head faster, the mask was pulled up, showing his face. He let out a hollow sob.





	Open Fire In The City

**Author's Note:**

> petermj because i was bored and sad after endgame!! hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)

Peter held onto her hands tightly, shaking his head furiously. How was she so calm? It wasn’t fair. She should be panicking. Should be yelling and screaming and crying and _not be telling him this._

Her hair was soaked, streaks of purple that normally stuck out blending in with the brown. The minimal makeup she was wearing was dripping down her face, she was wearing the dress from earlier. Sticking to the shadows of her body she squeezed his hands.

“Peter,” Michelle spoke carefully, firmly. “Let go, Peter. You have people to save. Let me help.”

He shook his head faster, the mask was pulled up, showing his face. He let out a hollow sob. “MJ, no, please. Don’t do this. Please. _Please."_

“You have to let me do this,” Michelle whispered, she tried to pull her hands from his but he held on tighter. “I’ll see you soon. Don’t worry. I’ll be back. This isn’t the end. I promise.”

“MJ, please. Anything else. _Anything."_

“There’s not another option, Peter. Those people need you. He’ll be here soon, and you have to be ahead of him. _Let me do this."_

Peter let go of her hands slowly, clenching his jaw. Michelle moved her hands up, moving delicate fingers to the fabric of his mask. Bringing it down over his face. Hands cupping his jaw and neck.

“I’ll see you soon,” Michelle promised. Nodding her head and blinking back tears. “I will.”

Peter took a few steps back, looking behind him and flashing his eyes back to Michelle.

“Be safe, MJ. Be safe.”

Michelle watched Peter move and swing from building to building. Footsteps echoed behind her, she took a deep breath and pushed down everything. She turned around and saw the face that had been all too familiar on this fucking trip.

“So,” the voice spoke. “He left you.”

“I told him to do it,” Michelle answered coldly, keeping her back to him.

“Are you ready?”

Michelle turned around and nodded, moving toward him. He moved so she could take his arm, acting like it was an offer _._ _God._

She looped his arm with hers, starting to walk. She looked over her shoulder, at Peter and Mysterio. She looked at the person who was next to her, the person she still didn’t know the name of.

Looking back for one last glance, she whispered under her breath, almost unconsciously,

_"go get ‘em, tiger."_


End file.
